Kamen Rider Pierrot
by oseris
Summary: 5 mundos, 5 distintos riders nacieron y ahora es tu deber como artista principal, salvarlos. /mal summary/(primera historia)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: It´s Show Time

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, el clima era simple, la gente tranquila, todo se veía normal. En frente de lo que parecía ser una catedral se encontraba un chico de tez morena, su estatura no debía ser mayor de 1.73m, delgado, su cabello era negro y lacio, tenía una mirada afilada y de pocos amigos, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, una playera negra y unos tenis deportivos negros. El joven estaba sentado en las escaleras, miraba repetitivamente el reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda y después volteaba a ambos lados como si esperara que alguien llegara.

—¿Donde estará? Vamos a llegar tarde al cine— dijo el joven a nadie en particular.

De pronto, el tiempo cambio de forma brusca a un atardecer carmesí, aún cuando sólo eran las 12 del medio día. De la nada extraños portales se abrieron en distintas partes de la ciudad, cielo, tierra, agua, incluso de los edificios se podían ver esos desconocidos portales color plateados que daban la idea de estar hechos de mercurio por las consecutivas ondas de distorsión que tenían.

—¿Que diablos es eso?— se preguntó el chico observando tales portales de los cuales parecía salir algo.

Y como tal, de cada portal empezaron a salir criaturas de distintos tipos. Desde el cielo se podía contemplar dragones, aves e inclusive insectos de gran tamaño. De los edificios saltaban lo que parecían ser demonios color plateado con distintas armas como lanzas y espadas, algunos zombies se levantaban desde el suelo junto a bestias de distintos tamaños, del agua salían anfibios y peces de tamaños de autos que empezaban a atacar todo a su alrededor al igual que el resto de las criaturas.

—¡DEMONIOS!— grito el pelinegro mientas corría lo más lejos posible para alejarse de las criaturas.

Gritos, explosiones, destrucción, eso era lo que rodeaba al chico que corria con todas sus fuerza buscando un lugar seguro, pero, eso no duro mucho ya que de la nada fue atrapado por uno de los portales de mercurio, entrando en el.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué es esto? ¿dónde estoy?- eran las preguntas que hacía en un susurro mientras veía a su alrededor.

Ahora el joven se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la calle por donde antes corría, pero, ésta estaba totalmente intacta y vacía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, además, era de noche y en el cielo se podían apreciar 5 distintos mundos que se movían como si se acercaran el uno al otro.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— pregunto al aire, con una completa confusión.

—Los mundos se unen— dijo una voz desconocida.

El chico se volteo para toparse con alguien que jamas había visto. Un joven de aproximadamente 24 años, de cabello castaño, media aproximadamente 1.78 m, delgado, vestía un atuendo de invierno que consistía de un suéter café, un pantalón deportivo, una bufanda blanca y unas botas negras.

—¿Tu eres Omen Kuroyasha?— preguntó el desconocido con un tono de irritación.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿quién eres?- pregunta Omen con cierta impresión al ver que el sujeto conocía su nombre.

—Eso no es importante ahora, la verdadera pregunta es... ¿por qué no peleas? ¿dónde está tu cinturón y tu mazo? ¿a qué le temes pierrot?— contestó y preguntó el joven misterioso.

El rostro de Omen cambio de uno de sorpresa a uno de confusión, ya que no sabía de que le hablaba ese sujeto, ¿cinturón? ¿mazo? ¿a qué se refería? ¿quien es pierrot?

—creo que te estas confundiendo de persona. Es cierto que mi nombre es Omen Kuroyasha, pero no se a qué te refieres con lo del cinturón y lo del mazo, además, no conozco a ningún pierrot— dijo Omen tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

El joven lo miro con decepción mientras se daba la vuelta para irse pero sin antes voltear y decir —Por lo visto no lo recuerdas… no hay tiempo para esto. Regresa a tu mundo, te veré cuando por fin sepas quien eres— terminó de decir para luego desaparecer en un portal de mercurio.

—¡Espera! todavía no res...— pero el chico volvió a ser tragado por los portales llevándolo de nuevo a su mundo, sólo que, en un lugar lejano de donde estaba —...pondes, ¿eh? volví... ¿qué habrá sido eso?— se cuestionaba después de ver a su alrededor, de inmediato escucho una voz gritando que identifico al instante luego volteo a ella.

—¡KYAAAAA!— era el grito de una joven rubia ojos multicolor que estaba siendo perseguida por unos demonios armados, mientras sostenía lo que paresia ser una especie de hebilla circular con 3 ranuras de color negro, con una enorme esfera roja en medio y un estuche de cartas del mismo color que la hebilla, pero con un escudo que parecía ser una máscara.

—¡NIKO!— gritó Omen mientras trataba de ir con la chica.

—¡OMEN!— gritó en respuesta la chica reconociendo la voz y corriendo hacia él.

El chico acelero el paso y recogió un tubo de metal del suelo que debió caer de alguna de las destrucciones destruidas de alrededor. Al alcanzar a Niko, Omen, se puso frente a ella para protegerla agitando el tubo hacia los demonios de forma amenazante para alejarlos.

—¡POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO OMEN! ¡HE ESTADO BUSCÁNDOTE COMO LOCA!— dijo en un gritó Niko agitada detrás de Omen.

—¡Pues es tu culpa por llegar tarde en medio de todo este caos!— le responde Omen que como podía detenía y desviaba los ataques de los demonio.

—¡COMO SI FUERA MI CULPA QUE HOY COMENZARA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!- respondio enojada Niko al borde de la desesperación.

—Bueno eso es verdad, por cierto, que es lo que traes contigo— le pregunta sin voltear mientras lograba derribar al primero de los demonios —uno menos faltan 4—

—Son unas extrañas cosas que encontré tiradas por allí, las ví en un sueño anoche así que pensé que eran importantes- dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

—¿Sueño?— dice volteando a ver lo que traía para percatarse de lo que eran, una hebilla extraña de cinturón y un estuche de cartas—Eso es...— susurra mientras recuerda las palabras del sujeto con el que se topó hace unos momentos «donde están tu cinturón y tu mazo?»

—¿Acaso se referiría a esto?— se preguntaba el chico mientras que un demonio aprovechaba su distracción para atacar y hace retroceder a Omen.

—¡Aaaah!— grita Omen mientras hacia el esfuerzo de mantenerse a ralla.—Niko prestame eso un momento— dice mientras derriba al demonio y le quitaba la hebilla y estuche a la chica de las manos.—Niko... alejate... yo me encargo de esto— dice mientras por alguna razón se sentía con mas confianza y fuerza.

-¿QUÉ DICES? ¿ESTAS LOCO? TE VAN A MATAR- grita preocupada Niko a Omen por lo que acababa de decir.

-No se por qué, pero siento que puedo hacer algo— le dice con una voz seria mientras la volteaba a ver con una mirada que desprendía un aire de confianza.

Niko confundida no supo por qué pero confió en esas palabras —Bien pero ni se te ocurra morir ¿entendido?— decía mientras tomaba distancia del chico.

-Jejeje Jamas, todavía tenemos que ir a ver esa película— dijo Omen mientras soltaba el tubo de metal y tomaba distancia de los 5 demonios ya que los que había tirado se levantaron —Muy bien, hagámoslo— por inercia coloco la extraña hebilla frente a su cintura para que del lado izquierdo de la hebilla saliera una correa que rodeo su cintura hasta conectar con el lado derecho de la misma, para luego colocar el estuche en la parte de atrás, por alguna razón su cuerpo reaccionaba como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Tomo una carta del estuche, la miró, tenía la imagen de una especie de mascara con un corte. —Muy bien es ahora o nunca— coloco la carta frente a el para luego gritar desde su interior una palabra que llegaba a su mente una y otra vez —HENSHIN!— colocando la carta en la ranura derecha de la hebilla —«Kamen Rider... Pierrot»— hablo el cinturón cantando su activación.

De pronto Omen fue rodeado por códigos d de pies a cabeza para luego desaparecer y dejar ver al chico con un traje armadura azul, con una bufanda roja, a los costados aparecieron dos katanas de funda roja y mango de color negro, botas de armadura color azul, guantes del mismo tipo y color, con rodilleras y hombreras de color amarillo, rodeando su cintura debajo del cinturón una tela roja lo cubría por delante y por detrás, pero lo más notable era la máscara que llevaba, de color blanca, con dos marcas negras que eran los ojos, algo salvajes y una marca que parecía un corte que pasaba por el ojo derecho y abarcaba todo lo largo de la marcara.

Omen se observaba las manos y el nuevo traje mientras que llevaba ambas manos al rostro para confirmar que traía mascara, después el chico puso su pie izquierdo hacia atrás bajando su mano izquierda y la mano derecha la ponía frente a su rostro apuntando a los demonios que no salían de la sorpresa con los dedos en posición de tronado — bueno, It´s Show Time!— dice en alto tronando los dedos mientras tomaba impulso contra los demonios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1- Un nuevo viaje

-Pov omen-

Bueno ¿por dónde empiezo...? claro, con el fin del mundo.

Era una tarde tranquila el cielo estaba despejado todos reían y corrían…. Bueno, para ser honesto, gritaban y corrían ya que extraños portales aparecieron por toda la ciudad y de ellos monstruos, demonios, dragones y criaturas a montones salieron de ellos para atacar todo. Luego, en mi retirada estratégica, caí dentro de un portal que me llevo a una versión emo de mi mundo, donde un extraño sujeto me dijo palabras confusas para después desaparecer y que otro portal me llevara de regreso a mi mundo. Mágicamente me topé con mi amiga de la infancia a quien estaba esperando antes de todo esto, a ella le seguían demonios grises que por alguna razón eran más lentos de lo que aparentaban. Traían consigo lanzas, bueno, corrí hacia ella para ayudarla, tome un tubo de metal que encontré tirado —si se preguntan de dónde salió recuerden que la ciudad esta siendo destruida y pudo caer de cualquier lado—, me puse entre ella y los demonios atacandolos como pude, cuando tuve la oportunidad volteo a verla, nos gritamos lo típico que se gritaría alguien en una situación así, luego le quite una hebilla y un estuche de cartas recordando las extrañas palabras del sujeto misterioso que espero jamás volver a ver en mi vida. Coloque la hebilla en mi cintura para que de la misma saliera una correa que se ató a si misma alrededor de mi para después colocar el estuche en la parte de atrás —no sé por qué pero mi cuerpo se movía solo—, tome una carta del estuche la mire para luego decir «henshin» como si supiera que significa, coloque la carta en una de las tres ranuras de la hebilla y pude observar como códigos d me rodeaban para ponerme un extraño pero en mi opinión genial traje y una máscara, solo revise mi cuerpo para asegurar que pasaba y como si fuera una clase de héroe me puse en la primera pose cool que se me ocurrió y dije la que sería mi frase de batalla «It´s show time».

-Fin pov omen-

Ahora nos encontramos con nuestro héroe frente a los 5 demonios analizando la situación para luego ponerse en posición de batalla ya que sus oponentes se lanzaron contra él, de manera simple como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a pelear esquivo y desvió cada uno de los ataques, cuando una de las lanzas apuntaba hacia el desenvaino la katana de su izquierda para desviar el arma del enemigo y luego desenvaino la derecha para lanzar un tajo ascendente que corto al demonio en el pecho dejándolo fuera de combate, los otros 4 al ver eso se sorprendieron pero no se rindieron y atacaron a la ves con sus lanzas, pero Pierrot desviaba y bloqueaba cada ataque, hizo un corte circular con ambas espadas para tomar distancia enfundar la katana de su mano derecha tomar una carta del estuche que traía atrás y ponerla en la ranura de arriba de la hebilla «Attak Rider Croos Slash» Dijo la voz de la hebilla, después, la katana de su mano izquierda brillara de rojo e hizo dos cortes que formaron una x, esto fue directo hacia dos de los demonios al entrar en contacto con ellos explotaron para dejar nada más que fuego y cenizas.

Los otros dos demonios al ver eso se dirigieron hacia Niko que se encontraba atrás de unos escombros, Omen reaccionó rápidamente tomando otra carta del estuche y nuevamente la colocó en la ranura izquierda «Attak Rider Night Slash» se escuchó decir a la hebilla para que ahora la katana brillara de color negro y pierrot apareciera frente a los demonios dándoles la espalda con la katana en posición lateral como si hubiera dado un corte, los demonios no pudieron dar ni un pasa más cuando sus cuerpos se cortaron en dos por la parte media de su torso.

Pierrot envainó su katana y se acercó a Niko

—Y ahora a ¿dónde vamos?— pregunta Pierrot mirándola esperando respuesta.

—No tengo idea….. Podríamos ir a ver si Anthony-senpai esta bien—dijo Niko con un tono de preocupación.

—¿QUE? ¿POR QUE TENEMOS QUE IR A VERLO? ¡DE SEGURO ESTA ACOSTADO EN SU SOFÁ TOMANDO UNA SIESTA!— gritó Omen de forma negativa.

—Vamos, sé que no te llevas del todo bien con el pero es nuestro senpai y está cerca no nos cuesta nada— hablo en suplica la rubia mientras ponía cara de perrito triste.

Nuestro héroe no pudo evitar suspirar resignado, para luego decir —Esta bien, vamos, pero será mejor seguir en ruedas— dijo el pelinegro tomando dos cartas del estuche y colocando la primera en la ranura de la derecha «Kamen Rider Stardust» grito la hebilla mostrando la imagen de lo que parecía ser una cabeza de dragón para que nuevamente códigos rodearan a Omen pero esta vez revelando otro traje, este era de color blanco con detalles azul cielo, la máscara se veía como si un dragón estuviera mordiéndolo, con un gran visor en lo que parecía ser la boca.

Al terminar la trasformación coloco la segunda carta en la ranura de arriba «Sumon Rider Accel Synchron Cycle» se escuchó para ver como un circulo verde apareció frente a ellos mostrando una motocicleta roja.

—En esto llegaremos más rápido— dijo el ahora Stardust para luego subir a la motocicleta —¿subes?— le pregunto a su amiga para que luego ella subiera detrás de él. —Bien, agárrate— le ordenó el enmascarado para luego acelerar y dirigirse a su destino, el camino fue tranquilo hasta llegar a un puente que se encontraba destruido e infestado de avispas gigantes, se detuvieron a una distancia segura para que nuestro guerrero de blanco dijera a su amiga —Tendremos que saltar y atacar a las avispas al mismo tiempo… supongo que usare esta ahora— observaba una carta que sostenía en su mano derecha. —Niko, agárrate de mi como si te fuera a cargar en la espalda, esto será movido— le dijo para que después ella hiciera caso a la petición algo asustada.—bien, ahora...— dijo para luego colocar la tarjeta en la ranura derecha y escuchar «Kamen Rider Odd-Eyes» apareciendo su nueva forma.

Entonces la motocicleta también cambio a un dragón sin alas, color rojo, con astas en la espalda, ojos verde y azul y una gran gema azul en el pecho.

Ahora sobre el dragón dieron marcha a toda velocidad hacia el puente mientras las avispas se acercaban agresivamente hacia ellos el dragón lanzaba bolas de energía rojas con negro, al llegar al precipicio el dragón salto y el ahora Odd Eyes coloco una carta más en la ranura superior «Equip Rider Divine Wings» las astas del dragón se convirtieron en un par de alas de color verde con rojo y de un aleteo dio impulso suficiente para llegar al otro lado del puente. El dragón siguió avanzando hasta que, a dos calles de su destino, tanto él como la trasformación desaparecieran provocando la caída de nuestros protagonistas.

—¡AUCH!— se escuchó el grito de ambos jóvenes al caer. —¿QUÉ DIABLOS, TE PASA POR QUÉ DESAPARECIÓ EL DRAGÓN?— gritó Niko en shock por lo sucedido.

—No lo sé, pero por alguna razón gran parte de las cartas se volvieron blancas— dijo Omen revisando sus cartas notando que las imágenes de la gran mayoría habían desaparecido.

—que extraño, pero bueno, ya hemos llegado, será mejor ver si Anthony-senpai se encuentra bien- dijo niko avanzando hacia ala casa.

—si, claro— habló resignado el pelinegro al ir atrás de ella.

Al entrar a la casa pudieron notar que se encontraba en muy buen estado, algo sorprendente considerando el caos que había afuera, la casa en el interior era como un restaurante familiar debido a que el piso de abajo era el negocio de la familia.

—¡Anthony-senpai!— gritó niko esperando respuesta de su senpai.

—de seguro está muerto por allí afuera— dijo algo aburrido Omen

—eso es muy grosero de tu parte omen-kun y eso que esperaba más preocupación de tu parte— una voz misteriosa sonó detrás de él.

—¡AAAAAH!— gritó omen sorprendido dando un salto hacia al frente para voltear a donde provenía la voz —¡maldición senpai, por lo menos has ruido cuando salgas de la nada!- dice alterado omen observando al joven riendo de manera maliciosa.

—jajaja eso no sería divertido omen-kun, hola niko-chan me alegra que estén sanos y salvos ¿algo paso en el camino?— dijo Anthony mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar.

—de hecho lo que paso fue…— entonces omen le explico a su senpai todo lo que vivió en las últimas horas, Anthony no parecía salir del asombro al escuchar como el chico fue a otra dimensión y volvió, para luego convertirse en un súper héroe enmascarado.

—sorprendente pero ¿qué estará pasando como para que suceda esto?— preguntó Anthony después de unos segundos los tres fueran absorbidos por un portal llevándolos al mismo mundo donde omen había estado antes.

—¿pero qué...? No, de nuevo este lugar— dijo algo molesto omen ya que no quería regresar allí.

—veo que por fin encontraste tus cosas Pierrot— resonó una voz detrás de ellos, los tres voltearon a ella para toparse con el mismo tipo con el que se encontró omen antes

—tuuu~, dime que es lo ¿que está pasando? ¿Por qué nuestro mundo está en caos?— interrogo omen al sujeto buscando respuesta

—eso es simple, en estos momentos 5 mundos han nacido y en cada uno de ellos la historia de un Rider se lleva acabo, pero, por alguna razón los mundos se están mezclando chocando entre sí, y para salvarlos tú debes viajar a través de los 5 mundos para salvarlos y el tuyo en proceso— dijo el joven mostrándoles imágenes de 6 mundos chocando entre si.

—¿y cómo se supone que haga eso?— pregunta omen confundido por la información.

—eso lo descubrirás al cambiar el canal, ya es tarde, debes apresurarte para evitar que los mundos se destruyan unos a otros, suerte Kamen Rider Pierrot— termino de decir el sujeto para que otro portal llevara a nuestros amigos a la casa de Anthony de nuevo.

—¿eh? Regresamos… "la respuesta esta al cambiar el canal"— repitió omen para dirigirse a la televisión más cercana y encenderla, al prender solo apareció la imagen de una ciudad futurista, luego las luces del exterior cambiaron a un día soleado, al salir a ver, se toparon con que estaba en la ciudad de la imagen y a lo lejos se podía ver un letrero que decía «carrera mundial duel rider» en la que se podía ver a alguien que ya conocía Omen y Niko, a kamen rider stardust.

—Duel Riders…. Estamos en el mundo de stardust— terminó de decir omen al aire.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2- La carrera duel rider

Pov omen

¿Enserio?, ¿Enserio?, digo una cosa es que el mundo se esté acabando y que me termina convirtiendo es súper héroe, pero, por favor mandarme a mí, a mi amiga de la infancia y al mi horrible sempai a salvar 5 malditos mundos que no tienen que ver conmigo, para salvar a 5 malditos kamen riders que de seguro ni saben en que están metido y solo hacen su libre voluntad que horrible, a y para los que se sigan preguntando como es mi sempai aquí su descripción: Anthony werther (anthonn) francés de cabello negro, ojos azules 1.80 delgado espalda ancha, expresión seria sonrisa sutil mirada penetrante personalidad seria indiferente aunque un poco burlesco. Preguntas y sugerencias quejarse con el escritor y o editora yo solo soy el personaje quejumbroso de esta disque serie.

Fin pov omen

Ahora nos encontramos en el mundo de stadust en la ciudad de neo domino city, nuestros héroes ven la televisión para encontrar información sobre este nuevo mundo

-"en otras noticias mañana son las preliminares de la carrera duel rider X3, que se llevara a cabo en el estadio Neo D en el centro de la ciudad"- se escuchaba al comentarista de las noticias informando sobre la importante carrera que se lleva a cabo cada año en ciudad neo domino.

-carrera duel rider eh…- repetia Anthony mientras ponía atención al informe sentado en un sofá central de la sala de su casa mientras que Omen y Niko se encontraban en dos sillas a cada lado de él.

-"donde participaran el actual campeón, Yusei Fudo, el anterior campeón el rey Jack Atlas y al novato que nadie reconoce pero se ha vuelto la sensación ¡Omen Kuroyasha!"- dice el comentarista mostrando una foto de los mencionada y para sorpresa de nuestro grupo selecto nuestro héroe por alguna extraña razón estaba en la pantalla como uno de los participantes de tal carrera.

-¿QUEEEEE?- gritan al unísono Omen y los demás al enterarse de tal acontecimiento.

-¿Cómo ES QUE ESTAR PARTICIPANDO SI APENAS LLEGAMOS HACE UNAS HORAS A ESTE MUNDO?- grito Niko mientras sacudía al peli negro con fuerza.

-No… lo….. se- respondía a gran esfuerzo nuestro héroe a la pregunta.

-Por lo visto el mundo se adaptó a tu llegada dándote la oportunidad de interactuar en el para salvarlo- Dedujo el mayor del trio de jóvenes al razonar lo descubierto.

-Si eso es así, eso significa ¿qué debo participar y ganar para salvar el mundo? O ¿hay algo más en todo esto?- se preguntaba el moreno mientras veía la televisión.

-"esas han sido las noticias de hoy sintonícenos mañana para darles en vivo la carrera duel rider"- finalizando así el programa yendo a comerciales.

-No puede ser entonces ahora tengo que participar en esa carrera de locos y yo sin una motocicleta ¿Cómo diablos voy a participar?- se cuestiona Omen mientras se tira en la silla con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

-No lose pero si esto es lo que tienes que hacer para poder salvar este mundo y así volver al nuestro más te vale ganar Omen- le dice su amiga de la infancia mientras se pone de pie para retirarse de la habitación para subir al segundo piso de la casa.

Omen solo pudo mirar como su amiga se retiraba, para luego levantarse-Regresar a nuestro mundo…Anthony-sempai, tú crees ¿que sea el indicado para hacer esto?- le pregunta mientras se dirige a la ventana para ver desde allí la gran torre que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad.

-Si te soy honesto Omen-kun, no te considero alguien capaz de salvar a alguien, mucho menos un mundo entero- esas palabras hicieron bajar la cabeza a nuestro héroe.- Pero en estos momentos tu eres el único que puede hacerlo, así que- dice mientras se levanta y se acerca a unos pasos del pelinegro- No pienses si eres o no el indicado, solo has lo mejor que puedas y nunca te rindas, y cuando pierdas la confianza recuerda algo, ¿Qué es lo que te dice esto?- termina golpeando levemente su puño en el pecho del chico apuntando a su corazón.

Nuestro el héroe sorprendido solo pudo sonreír para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida, abriendo la puerta para luego decir-vuelvo luego buscare una moto para la carrera de mañana- saliendo para cerrar la puerta tras él y caminar rumbo al centro de la ciudad para probar su suerte.

-Centro de ciudad neo domino-

Vemos a nuestro protagonista caminar por las calles preguntando de puesto a puesto, persona a persona en busca de alguien que le pudiera ayudar a conseguir una motocicleta para su suerte nadie lo reconoció de ser uno de los principales participante de la carrera, pero nadie pudo ayudarle, después de unas horas resignado se sienta en una banca de un parque lo suficiente grande y con una pista de bicicletas, patinetas y de más.

Se podía ver a muchos niños, jóvenes y adultos paseando y divirtiéndose en el, era muy tranquilo, uno no podía creer que este mundo pudiera ser destruido, pero la calma no duro mucho ya que se escuchó el grito de un niño, Omen volteo hacia el grito para toparse a un chico de pelo verde azulado en el suela a su lado una chica idéntica a él con su mismo color de pelo gemelos de seguro.

Frente a ellos un grupo de niños aparentaban un año más que ellos y por las risas se puede deducir que los estaban molestando.

-Jajajaaj y ¿este es el futuro rey de los duel riders? Jajajaja no me hagas reir solo eres un debilucho- se reía el chico que aparentaba ser el líder de los brabucones.

-No te burles de mí, ya verás que dentro de poco yo seré el rey- dijo el peli verde mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad

-Leo no tiene caso, deberíamos irnos- le dice su gemela mientras le jala un poco el brazo esperando que su hermano le escuche.

-Pero luna no puedo irme y dejar esto así- dice el ahora identificado como leo volteando a ver a su hermana- además, estoy seguro que Yusei jamás escaparía de una pelea- termina para soltar el agarre de luna y voltear a ver a los 4 chicos frente a él mirando los con una mirada de determinación.

-Leo..- es lo único que pudo susurrar su hermana mientras veía a su hermano.

-jajajajaja así ¿qué quieres más debilucho?, entonces toma- dice el más grande lanzando un golpe hacia el rostro de leo.

Este solo pudo cerrar los ojos del miedo esperando el golpe, pero para su sorpresa nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver como el golpe era detenido por un joven pelinegro, así es Omen detuvo el golpe mucho antes que este pudiera ser lanzado por detrás de la cabeza del mocoso brabucón.

-Sabes deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño niño- dice con una mirada afilada asustando a los 4 malandrines, para luego soltar el brazo del líder y ver como retrocedían.

\- tu ¿quién se supone que eres?- dijo gritando algo asustado por la sorpresa.

-¿Yo? Solo un rider que está de paso- dijo el pelinegro mientras daba una sonrisa espeluznante.

-¿Un rider?- dicen leo y luna al mismo tiempo confundidos y emocionados, por dos razones, una este rider era uno que nunca avían visto y segunda que hacia un rider en ese lugar.

-Jefe- dice uno de los secuacillos.- ¿Qué?- le responde el líder- Él es Omen Kuroyasha el rider fantasma, es un novato que logro calificar para las preliminares de la carrera duel rider de este año-le informa mientras el jefe solo pudo decir-¿Qué?- obviamente asustado.

-oooh parece que alguien sabe de mi- dice Omen mientras que los chicos solo pudieron salir corriendo para que a una distancia segura gritar- esto no quedara así!-

-jajajaja muchos gritos pocas nueces, ¿están bien?- les pregunto a los gemelos mientras estos solo pudieron ponerse derechos para luego inclinarse y decir- MUCHAS GRACIAS- al mismo tiempo.

\- No se preocupen, no ha sido nada solo hice lo que considere que debía hacer, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos- dice para luego despedirse tomando rumbo a la búsqueda de su vehículo.

-Espera-dijo la gemela deteniendo el paso del rider- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para agradecerte?- pregunto mientras lo miraba directamente

-pues ahora que lo mencionas, conocerán un lugar donde pueda conseguir una motocicleta la verdad es que no tengo una para la carrera de mañana- dice con una mirada algo apenada ya que no quería que alguien se enterara de su problema.

-espera, ¿quieres decir que calificaste para las preliminares de la duel ruder pero no tienes una moto?- pregunta algo sorprendido Leo por lo irónico del asunto.

-Pues la verdad asa es mi motocicleta desapareció ayer-dice mintiendo el moreno mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-En ese caso te llevaremos con Yusei, si es conseguir una motocicleta él es el mejor- informa Luna con una sonrisa de admiración al mencionas al actual campeón.

-Así es Yusei de seguro podrá ayudarte- corroboro el gemelo mayor.

-¿es así? En ese caso los sigo jeje- dijo mientras se decidía en seguir a los gemelos.

-Genial ven síguenos- dice el peli verde mientras toma paso seguido de su hermana y Omen.

-casa de Yusei-

-Yusei! Yusei!- gritaba leo mientras tocaba la puerta del garaje de una casa rustica de dos pisos.

De pronto la puerta se abre revelando al ex rey de los riders Jack Atlas.

-Leo, Luna, ¿que los trae por acá?, pensé que nos veríamos hasta mañana por la carrera- pregunta el rubio mientras los miraba para luego ver a su acompañante- ¿quién es el?- pregunta mirándolo con una mirada agresiva.

-Jack, él es Omen, es el novato que está sobresaliendo en la carrera de este año- le dice Leo mientras señalaba al peli negro.

-Así que tú eres el que ha salido de la nada para intentar tomar el título de rey- dice Jack mirándolo de arriba abajo- No eres tan grandioso como imagine y ¿Qué es lo que hace el aquí?- dijo para terminar con una pregunta viendo a los gemelos.

-Él nos ayudó hace un rato con unos brabucones y como agradecimiento lo trajimos con Yusei para que le pueda ayudar a conseguir una moto para la carrera de mañana- dice está ves luna

-ya veo, más te vale no estar aquí para sabotearnos novato porque si es así jamás te lo perdonare y te la veras conmigo- declara Jack para apuntarle con su dedo

Ya dentro los chicos corrieron a ver al actual campeón-Yusei Yusei aquí estamos- dicen los gemelos mientras se acercan al susodicho.

-OH hola chicos que los trae para acá- dice Yusei con una sonrisa.

-Yusei, te presento a Omen Kuroyasha, nos ayudó hace un rato de unos brabucones- presenta leo mientras apuntaba a Kuroyasha.

-Hola, soy Omen mucho gusto campeón-san – dice sonriendo y en tono burlesco el pelinegro a Yusei.

-el gusto es mío Omen-kun, cualquier amigo de leo y luna es amigo mío por lo que puedes llamarme Yusei- dice extendiendo la mano.

Omen responde el saludo apretando la mano de Yusei- está bien Yusei-san-

Ya terminado el saludo Yusei mira a los gemelos y les pregunta- y díganme ¿Qué les trae por aquí hoy?-

-lo que sucede Yusei es que, Omen-san no tiene una moto para la carrera de mañana y veníamos para ver si podías ayudarle- le responde luna.

El campeón mira a nuestro héroe y le dice- estas de suerte ayer termine de reparar una vieja moto, podrías usarla sin ningún problema para la carrera de mañana, pero, para usarla primero tienes que correr contra mí- termina de decir Yusei con una mirada desafiante contra Omen, este al escucharlo se sorprendió un poco, pero, sin pensarlo mucho levanto su mano y apunto a rey de los riders con ella- ja ja ja estaba esperando que dijeras eso, Let´s Rock- finaliza para luego sonreír con determinación.

Nos pasamos ahora a uno de los estadios de la ciudad, donde podemos ver en los puestos de salida a nuestro campeón y a nuestro héroe acomodando sus motos, Yusei estaba ajustando unos últimos detalles en la parte trasera de su moto, esta era larga de color rojo con un arco que va desde el final del asiento hacia arriba y tornando hacia el frente, tenía unos braceros a ambos lados para los manubrios.

Por otro lado Omen solo podía apreciar y darle un rápido vistazo a la que sería su nueva moto, para esta carrera, esta era de color negro con dorado, delgada, en la parte trasera tenia los grandes tubos de escape, daba la idea de que de ellos saldría fuego, podía apreciar que el frente podía abrirse para llevar consigo algunos tipos de armas lugar perfecto para poner sus katanas.

-muy bien Omen-kun, esta carrera será del mejor de 5, como sabrás por cada vuelta que demos tendremos permitido invocar a creaturas igual al número de vueltas ganadas, estas pueden servir para pelear entre nosotros o para ganar aceleración- le explicaba Yusei a nuestro héroe- quien de la tercera vuelta será el ganador y como sabes si ganas te quedaras con esa moto pero si gano yo tu no participaras en la carrera de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- finalizo el campeón ya arriba de su vehículo.

-de acuerdo, he ve despidiéndote de esta moto Yusei-san, porque….- dice el pelinegro mientras se subía a su moto- …yo seré el que gane- finaliza ya arriba con una sonrisa y mirada determinada.

-HENSHIN!- dijeron al unísono ambos corredores y cada quien se trasformó en el rider correspondiente.

Motores resonando, el marcador de salida cambiando lentamente de número del 10 al 0, la mirada decidida y concentrada de los conductores, el público contando de manera sincronizada con el reloj, solo se puede escuchar los últimos números.

-3, 2, 1, ACCELERATION!- con ese último grito sonó la salida y ambos conductores aceleraron y salieron disparados.

-aquel que logre la primera vuelta será el que tenga la ventaja, porque podrá invocar al primer monstro, por lo que en este momento lo único que cuenta es la técnica del rider y el poder de su vehículo- explica Jack.

-eso ya lo sabemos Jack ¿para qué nos lo estas explicando ahora?- cuestiona Leo al no comprender la acción de su héroe a superar.

-eso es porque tenemos visitantes Leo, me imagino que ustedes son amigos de ese novato Omen, o ¿me equivoco?- termina Jack para voltear a su espalda y estaba en lo correcto en las escaleras a su lado se encontraban Niko y Anthony.

-valla, valla, no me sorprende viniendo del ex rey Jack Atlas, estas en lo correcto somos amigos de Omen-kun yo soy Anthony su sempai mientras que esta chica a mi lado es Niko-chan su adorable amiga de la infancia- dijo presentándose a sí mismo y a su acompañante.

Niko se acerca a las barras para ver mejor la carrera- Omen…- solo pudo decir en un suspiro.

Regresando a la carrera Omen y Yusei estaban muy parejos ninguno dejaba que el otro lo superara no faltaba mucho para terminar la vuelta y ninguno se permitía disminuir su velocidad.

-¡ya estoy harto si no puedo dejarte atrás con velocidad lo are a mi manera!- exclama Omen mientras se desvía a la orilla de la pista donde estando a punto de chocar acelera y subiendo la rueda delantera al impactar provoca que se eleve-¡volare!- tomando aún más impulso sobre pasando al campeón y siendo el primero en cruzar la meta.

En el publico una sorprendida rubia tenía los ojos y boca abiertos al apreciar tal técnica suicida de su amigo, una expresión similar tenía el resto a excepción de Jack que solo mostraba una media sonrisa.

-¡sí!, lo logre- dice Omen mientras caía de nuevo a la pista y tomaba el control de su moto, mientras que en esta se activaba un tablero en medio del volante donde se supone podría colocar las cartas de sus creaturas, por el momento solo el espacio del medio estaba habilitado.

-bien hecho Omen-kun, ahora tienes la ventaja pero esto apenas ha comenzado- declara Yusei mientras tomaba ventaja por la derecha de nuestro héroe.

-rayos, no permitiré que me ganes- dice mientras toma una carta de su estuche- muy bien amigo necesito tu ayuda- le dice pierrot a su carta mientras la coloca en el espacio activo de su tablero- _SUMON RIDER KAISER GLIDER_ \- habla la moto para que de un portal multicolor circular a lado de Omen saliera un dragón metálico color naranja.

-ROAAAAAAAAARG- se escuchó el rugido del recién invocado dragón- bien ahora káiser, ataca a Yusei- ordeno el rider azul, el dragón siguió sus órdenes y alza vuelo contra el campeón –valla con que káiser glider eh, jamás me espere que fueras tan fuerte desde el inicio pero no lo tendrás tan fácil- dice para si Yusei mientras comienza a esquivar las envestidas del dragón, lamentablemente para Omen, Yusei no tenía ninguna dificultad para hacerlo y continuaba ganando ventaja en la carrera- maldición, no por nada es el campeón rider, pero, si un ataque directo no funciona solo nos queda un opción,…. ¡Káiser usa bolas de fuego!- ordeno como última oportunidad, el dragón metálico siguió sus órdenes y dio un potente disparo de bolas de fuego que impactaron con Yusei- AAAAAAAH- se escuchó gritar a Yusei mientras luchaba para recuperar el control de su moto que por causa del impacto comenzó a girar en círculos, pero para su mala suerte pierrot lo supera dejándolo atrás y llevándose consigo la segunda vuelta- y con esto solo falta una- dice con una sonrisa confiada nuestro protagonista mientras Yusei le sigue no tan lejos.

-no puedes ser Yusei está perdiendo contra Omen-san – decía Leo con una mescla de preocupación y asombro, y como no estarlo su amigo y campeón de los duel riders estaba en una clara desventaja contra un novato.

-no deberías de preocuparte tanto por esto Leo- le dice Jack con una mirada seria- después de todo Yusei ni siquiera lo ha tomado enserio, es aquí donde la verdadera carrera empieza- termina de decir mientras funcia el ceño ya que su amigo y rival no daba todo de si contra alguien que el mismo desafió.

Regresando a la carrera podemos verlos ya a la mitad del camino con Pierrot en la delantera y a Yusei esquivando los consecutivos ataques del káiser- esto se acabó Yusei-san, solo debo ganar esta última vuelta y ganare esta moto- dice arrogantemente Omen- y solo para garantizar mi victoria invocare a mi segundo ¡káiser glider!- y tal y como dijo colocando una segunda carta en su tablero otro dragón idéntico al primero apareció del lado izquierdo de él.

-muy bien pierrot-kun atácame con todo..- dice en un susurro stardust, a su alrededor se podía sentir un aire serio.

-esto se acabó káiser gliders ataquen con todo lo que tengan- declaro el de la moto negra para que sus dragones solo cargaran de sus bocas su respectiva bola de fuego, al estar completas las lanzaron y estas iban directo al rider de blanco- perfecto, voy a tomar prestada tu estrategia de la primera vuelta si no te molesta Omen-kun espero no te moleste- y tal y como dijo elevo un poco su rueda delantera y al impactar las bolas de fuego le dieron un sorprendente impulso lo suficientemente grande para no solo alcanzar a pierrot si no para superarlo dejándolo enfrente de la meta y dándole su primera victoria de la carrera.

-no puede ser…. Uso mi ataque y truco para llevarse la tercera vuelta…. Demonios me confié y no pensé en que pudiera ganarme- dice frustrado el novato mientras cruzaba el arco.

En las gradas todos estaban estáticos esa jugada fue sorprendente no por nada él era el campeón y actual rey de los duel riders.

-ahora Omen-kun tendrás que darlo todo porque si no….. Tendrás que olvidarte de la carrera.- dice con gran seriedad al final- y para que te motives a quien tienes que derrotar será a nada más y nada menos que a mi AZ alza vuelo e ilumina mi camino ¡STADUTS DRAGON!- grito para luego colocar su primera carta y que un gran dragón blanco apareciera de un destello de luz que dio la vuelta a todo el estadio antes de detenerse junto a su invocador.

-aquí está el dragón que representa a Yusei como el rider que es- informo Jack con una sonrisa de emoción.

-debo admitir que es un dragon sorprendente y dudo mucho que omen-kun sea capaz de vencerlo tan fácilmente, lo que lo deja con solo una opción sobre pasar a Yusei-san y ganar- termina de analizar Anthony para luego voltear a ver a su acompañante solo para notar su mirada de preocupación por su amigo.

-Omen…..- la preocupación pudo ser percibida por todos los presentes en si esta situación no es una en la que haya cero posibilidades de ganar pero nuestro héroe tendría que sacar lo mejor de sí para lograrlo

-rayos…. Yusei-san no me la está dejando fácil, pero eso no me detendrá…. ¡Muy bien stardust quieres lo mejor de mi pues aquí viene!- grita omen decidido, acelerando a máxima velocidad, quedando atrás de su oponente-veamos quien es mas fuerte si tu dragon o los mios ahora káiser ataca a starduts, ¡bola de fuego!- siguiendo las ordenes de su invocador el dragon de la derecha lanza uno de sus ataque en dirección al dragon blanco- muy bien, ahora demostrémosle quien es el que manda starduts, ¡contra ataca con disparo sónico!- el dragon blanco abrió su gran osico en dirección a la bola de fuego, un brillo cegador y lo que parecía ser un chillido fue lo único que se vio y escucho antes de que una energía color blanca con plateado saliera del dragon del campeón borrando la bola de fuego e impactando con el káiser atacante causando su destrucción al instante.

-no puede ser…..- es lo único que pudo decir nuestro héroe al ver como su dragón era vencido – si no puedo ganar en combate ganare en velocidad ¡káiser glider, armorcycle¡- con esta declaración el dragón empezó a brillar de color naranja para luego unirse a la moto de pierrot.

La moto negra brillo y al cesar se pudo apreciar que ahora tenía piezas del káiser en ella en el frente estaba la cabeza, de los lados de las llantas las garras y de los costados estaban sus alas.- perfecto, ahora con mayor velocidad- y así como dijo su moto empezó a acelerar alcanzando al rider blanco, pero este no lo dejaría avanzar tan fácil- bien hecho Omen-kun por lo visto dominas muy bien el armorcycle, pero, eso no será suficiente, ¡starduts camino de estrellas!- dijo Yusei mientras su dragón batía sus alas para causar un tornado en el que entra para ganar un impulso extra llevándolo nuevamente a la meta, empatando el marcador dos a dos.

-y con esta son dos, ¿Qué harás ahora pierrot-kun?- preguntaba el campeón curioso para ver lo que aria su oponente.

-maldición…- es lo único que pudo decir antes de que su armorcycle desapareciera- lo admito eres el mejor Yusei pero no por eso me rendiré, así que muéstrame lo mejor que tengas porque esta última vuelta ¡la ganare yo!- dijo pierrot mientras se preparaba para lo que viniera.

-así se habla omen-kun ahora te mostrare algo fugaz, enciende motores formula sychron- colocando su segunda carta y apareciendo a su espalda un carrito de carreras que se trasforma en un pequeño robot.

-y ahora afino a formula con mi dragón, para crear a un nuevo monstro- y con esto dicho el robot se convirtió en vehículo y acelero sobre parando a su dueño y el dragón blanco se posiciono sobre el rider, creando una onda de velocidad que los rodeaban- ¡ACCEL SYNCHRO!-grito para luego desaparecer junto a sus monstros dejando ano datado al pelinegro entonces a su lado un destello aparece y del surge nuestro campeón pero ya no con dos creaturas si no con uno nuevo.

-¡SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!- grita el nombre de su dragón Yusei mientras volvía a tomar ventaja contra Omen.

Sorprendido será quedar corto ya que tanto Omen como el público no lograban entender lo ocurrido y más los amigos del campeón ya que nunca esperaron que su amigo usara a su más poderoso dragón contra un solo novato.

Omen no perdió el tiempo y coloco dos nuevas cartas para invocar a dos dragones de piedra con forma de escudo- dragón golem con esto tu no podrás atacarme ya que cada uno defiende al otro- dice el rider azul antes de que su oponente pensara en atacar.

-eso no me detendrá omen-kun shooting star tiene una habilidad especial que es que puede atacar hasta a 5 veces a la vez, ahora shooting divídete- ordena el rider dragón mientras su compañero sigue su orden pasando de ser uno a 5 de distintos colores.

-ahora con dos de mis shooting star destruiré a tus dos dragon golem- y tal y como dijo los dragones de color amarillo y naranja impactaron con los dragones de omen dejándolos hechos polvo – rayos- dice mientras mantenía el control de su moto- y ahora con otros dos te atacare a ti directamente- y nuevamente pero esta ves los dragones de color azul y verde iban en dirección a impactar con nuestro novato-con que así termina mi viaje arruinándolo en el primer mundo, no, no puede acabar así algo debo poder hacer- pensaba omen mientras veía su final llegar, entonces de su moto se abren los compartimientos de armas dejando ver sus katanas- pero que…. Ya veo entonces eso era… ¡gracias por el ataque starduts-san!- tomando ambas katanas ya desenvainadas e impactándolas con los dragones que para sorpresa de todos estos estaban siendo absorbidos por estas mismas que al finalizar comenzaron a brillar de un rojo escarlata- perfecto- dice nuestro héroe para luego colocar nuevamente las katanas en su lugar y cerrarlas para luego la moto brillara del mismo color que sus armas y al terminar se podía ver como su moto ahora contaba con un armorcycle característico del dragón de Yusei.

-imposible- es lo único que salida de la boca de Yusei al ver semejante acto de su oponente.

-¡shooting star mach!- anunciando Omen su nuevo arranque de velocidad alcanzando y superando al campeón- oh no, shooting armorcycle- dio la orden el campeón para así unir su moto a su dragón y alcanzar a Omen a pocos metros de la meta.

Iban muy reñidos ninguno se dejaba pasar y justo cuando la meta estaba a su alcance una motocicleta negra paso entre ellos desviándolos de su ruta obligándolos a frenar y llevándose la quinta vuelta, lo extraño es que ese vehículo dejaba un rastro de llamas lilas por donde pasaba, el dueño de la moto freno poco después de pasar la meta, nuestros corredores bajaron de sus respectivas motos y se acercaron al misterioso rider que vestía de negro con una armadura purpura que daba la imagen de un gigante.

-oye ¿quién eres?- pregunta el campeón curioso de quien interrumpía su carrera.

-muajajajajajaja- se pudo escuchar su risa del rider mientras este deshacía su trasformación- acaso ¿ya te olvidaste de mi Yusei?- pregunto el misterioso rider que vestía una capucha negra con líneas azules

-esa voz, acaso eres..- esta ves fue Jack quien hablo llegando al lugar junto al resto de los espectadores

-oooh parece que alguien si me reconoció así es Jack soy yo Kalin- presentándose mientras se quita la capucha mostrándonos su rostro.

-imposible Kalin murió en un accidente hace ya años…- dijo débilmente Yusei por el shock de toparse con su viejo amigo y compañero de equipo.

-pues ahora vez que los rumores de mi muerte fueron algo exagerados, pero tranquilo podremos ponernos al corriente dentro de poco ya que…. Nos enfrentaremos en la carrera de mañana- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa maniática y aterradora. –Hoy solo vine a saludar pero no te sientas tan cómodo Yusei por que mañana tu cabeza será mía traidor- termino de decir mientras desaparecía en llamas purpuras junto con su moto.

-alguien puede decirme que es lo que acaba de pasar- fueron las palabras de Omen mientras miraba a Jack y a Yusei esperando respuesta.

-malas noticias- fue lo único que dijo el campeón mientras todo volvía al silenció.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3- El deseo de una estrella

Pov- omen-

Excelente, excelente, primero casi mato en mi primera carrera como rider, luego un maldito maniaco se entromete en mi camino y la cancela en la última vuelta y para colmo declara que no solo matara al campeón si no que también a todos los que participen en la carrera de campeonato, ahora estamos en el garaje de los 5d's esperando escuchar una explicación de esto.

Fin pov- omen-

Ahora podemos ver a nuestros héroes y al equipo 5ds completos esta ves ya no sólo eran yusei, jack y los gemelos si no también una chica pelirroja y un peli naranja.

Estos fueron presentados con anterioridad como Akiza y Crow-ya que estamos reunidos creo que ya es hora de que expliques que es lo que sucede Yusei-san- dijo Omen mientras rompía el silencio que los rodeaba.

El mencionado volteo a verlo y después de soltar un profundo suspiro- Kalin... era un viejo a migo nuestro... que murió en un accidente hace ya algunos años- Dijo con un gran pesar mientras inclinaba la cabeza y apretaba sus puños- eso es imposible, ¿¡cómo puedes decir que murió hace años, si lo acabamos de ver por nosotros mismos!?- cuestiono el peli negro mientras el aire se tensaba más-es verdad Omen, Crow y yo fuimos testigos de cómo él cayó desde un precipicio hasta llegar al fondo -esta vez fue Jack el que le respondió mientras que Crow solo pudo asentir -entonces... ¿como? - musito Niko mientras se aferraba a su sempai- eso no lo sabemos, lo que sí se sabe es que él es una amenaza ahora no importa si fue su amigo antes, debemos detenerlo - fue la declaración de Akiza.

por tal punto tomado Yusei, Jack y Crow bajaron sus mirada y apretaban sus puños, Omen y Anthony lo notaron y fue este último en tomar la palabra -muy bien este tema ha quedado saldado, omen-kun, Niko -chan es hora de irnos a casa- decía mientras sonreía y guiaba a Niko, mientras esta solo hiso un reverencia y comenzó su andar a la salida - muchas gracias por todo adiós equipo 5ds, vamos omen-kun- dijo Anthony mientras seguía a su kohai, Omen voltio a ver al equipo, se veían con cierta cara de tristeza y como no tenerla un viejo a migo suyo regresa de la muerte para vengarse de ellos- Esto no puede quedarse así...- dice a lo bajo nuestro héroe mientras camina hasta quedar frente al campeón, este lo mira a los ojos como confundido- omen-kun?.. - dice Yusei mientras esperaba la acción del novato- les ayudare...- dice el rider pierrot con una mirada decidida, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes exceptuando a sus compañeros de viaje- pero de que hablas niño? que podrías hacer tu para arreglar esto?- pregunto algo enojado Jack mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su playera.

Yusei y Crow se posicionaron a cada lado de su amigo esperando que soltase a Omen- vamos Jack detente, entendemos cómo te sientes pero talvez el conozca un método para ayudarlo- dice Crow logrando por fin separarlo del peli negro junto con el campeón.

De mala gana Jack soltó a Omen, este se acomodó sus ropas incorporándose, nuevamente con una mirada seria respiro hondo- creo que hay una forma de salvar a Kalin, creo que es por eso mismo que fuimos traído a este mundo- dijo Omen causando confusión al equipo 5d´s

-¿a qué te refieres con traídos a este mundo?- pregunto Yusei mientras trataba de mantener la calma

-a lo que me refiero es… que nosotros no somos de este mundo… - dijo mientras bajaba la vista

-pero… ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso vienen del mundo de los espíritus? –esta vez fue el pequeño Leo el que cuestiono

-no estamos muy seguros del porqué, nuestro mundo comenzó a colapsar, mientras todas y cada una de las creaturas de duelos empezaros a atacar y destruir todo a su paso- esta vez fue Niko quien respondió explicando lo que le pasaba a su mundo

-y por alguna extraña razón un sujeto nos encomendó la misión de viajar atreves de los 5 mundos, para salvar a los 5 rider de su respectivo mundo- termino de explicar Anthony regresando a la conversación.

-entonces quieres decir ¿que estas aquí para salvarme?- pregunta Yusei algo no muy convencido

-esa es mi misión… se lo que debes estar pensando "como un niño que apenas y pudo empatarme viene a salvarme"-dijo Omen con una mirada de burla para luego pasar a una seria- pero te aseguro que ese es mi único papel aquí y pienso cumplirlo-

Todos lo veían sorprendidos no solo por lo dicho si no por la seriedad y confianza que lo dijo pareciera que se tratase de una persona distinta, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Niko y Anthony, jamás se imaginaron que este viaje lo cambiaria para bien a su infantil amigo.

-entonces omen-kun-dice Yusei posicionándose frente al mencionado- ¿cuál es el plan?-

-primero que nada, Kalin dijo que iría por ti mañana en la carrera, la carrera es a las 5 de la tarde por lo que nos da tiempo suficiente para prepararnos, quisiera que de alguna forma solo tú y yo nos enfrentáramos a él, no porque dude de los demás si no para que el resto se dedique a mantener a salvo al público- explicó Omen mientras se ganaba la atención de todos- si no mal recuerdo en la carrera participaran ustedes 6, el equipo de los 3 dioses nórdicos y un nuevo equipo que nadie conoce llamado inmortales terrestres, contándome a mí sería un total de 21 riders y dudo mucho que Kalin vaya solo, además… es más que evidente que es miembro del nuevo equipo- dice mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su mentón para tomar una pose pensativa

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Kalin es parte de ese equipo?- dice Jack con su seria personalidad de siempre

-debido a que si carta rider es el gigante… una de las 7 marcas que representan a los inmortales terrestres…-dice Omen sorprendiendo nueva mente a los presentes- gigante, mono, araña, colibrí, lagarto, ballena y halcón, estos son los 7 inmortales terrestres… y serán los rivales que cada uno de ustedes deberá vencer- declaro Omen dejando a cada uno de ellos confundidos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Pareciera que tu estas detrás de todo esto- dijo Crow con una mirada y tono de desconfianza.

-estoy seguro de ello… porque ellos ya están afuera esperando a que los noten- dijo nuestro héroe mientras miraba a la puerta de la cochera.

Yusei algo dudoso se dirigió a ella abriéndola con cuidado y para sorpresa de todos era cierto afuera se encontraban 7 personas con capuchas de color negro pero con detalles de distinto color para cada uno, en el centro era un hombre alto con capucha lila, a su derecha otro hombre de su mismo alto pero con capucha roja, a su izquierda uno de capucha azul pero no tan alto como los anteriores posiblemente de la altura de Yusei, al lado de cada uno de ellos se encontraba una mujer una con capucha verde y otra con una naranja ambas de la altura de Akiza y al final en cada extremo se encontraban hombres más altos que el resto uno con capucha amarilla y otro con una violeta, tanto el equipo 5d´s como el grupo de Omen salieron del garaje posicionándose frente a ellos.

-parece ser que para ser un chico eres mucho más listo que todos ellos, dime chico ¿cómo te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia?- pregunta el hombre del medio

-para serles honesto no tengo ni la más mínima idea... desde hace un rato tenía la sensación de que nos observaban pero no estaba seguro de nada- explica el peli negro menor- ahora si fueran tan amables de presentarse-termina de decir Omen

-oh disculpa nuestros malos modales, permítanos presentarnos- dice nuevamente el hombre del centro- mi nombre es rex godwing y poseo la marca del águila- se presentó retirándose la capucha y mostrando su brazo derecho que en efecto tenía una brillante marca en forma de águila.

-¿rex godwing? ¿No era ese el nombre del antiguo director de ciudad neo domino?- pregunto crow confundido

-asi es el desaparecio hace años en el accidente del primer reactor ND – contesto Jack

-yo soy roman godwing, hermano mayor de rex y poseedor de la marca de la araña- ahora dice presentándose el hombre de la derecha central de la misma manera que su hermano retirándose la capucha y mostrando su brazo con su respectiva marca.

-vaya quien lo diría los hermanos godwing que trabajaron en el primer reactor ND, aparecen una vez más- dice leo entre al emoción y sorpresa

-a mí ya me conocen soy kalin kresler y poseo la marca del gigante- dice esta vez nuestro ya conocido pelo gris

-kalin…- dice a lo bajo yusei al ver a su viejo amigo

-yo soy misty tredwell y poseo la marca del lagarto- quitándose la capucha verde la primera chica del grupo

-¿no es ella la súper modelo misty? –pregunto akiza

-yo soy carly carmine y poseo la marca del colibrí- dice la segunda y última chica del grupo, haciendo lo mismo que los demás.

-¿carly…?- la sorpresa quedo corta cuando Jack se encontró con su desaparecida amiga

-yo soy devack, el mono- se presenta un hombre calvo de piel morena

-que feo…- dice para si niko

-y yo soy kreiguer y poseo la marca de la gran ballena- se presenta el ultimo de ellos mostrando a un hombre igual de piel oscura pero con cabello a rastas.

-yo a ese lo conozco ¿no es el rider con el que te enfrentaste en el torneo de hace dos años yusei?- pregunta crow apuntando a kreiguer mientras voltea a ver a yusei

-si lo recuerdo, es más, todos y cada uno de ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro hace dos años- dice yusei con el ceño fruncido

-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja, eso es debido yusei, a que hace dos años, ustedes los portadores del dragón carmesí se reunieron- dice el portador del gigante con su típica sonrisa

-tal y como dice mi compañero, como ustedes fueron elegidos para ser los 6 portadores del dragon carmesí, nosotros 7 fuimos escogidos para llevar la marca de los inmortales terrestres- dice esta vez el líder rex con un tono sereno- y como ya sabrán nuestro papel es destruirlos a ustedes, para así apoderarnos del mundo junto al señor de las sombras-

-si eso oímos, pero, díganme ¿cómo exactamente planean hacerlo? Porque hasta donde ver, a la mayoría de ustedes los hemos derrotado antes- dice con si típico tono arrogante Jack

-jujuju, estas en lo correcto Jack, en el pasado nos han vencido, pero, como te estará diciendo la marca en tu brazo, no somos los mismos que antes- contesto rex finalizando con una sonrisa maliciosa

Y era cierto desde que hicieron acto de presencia los portadores oscuros, las marcas del dragon carmesí, que se encuentran en los brazos derechos de los 5d's no dejaban de brillar e indicarles a sus portadores que ellos eran de cuidarse.

-las presentaciones se han hecho, ahora, ¿qué tal si dejamos esto para mañana? – Dice omen cortando la tensión de ambos grupos- como sabrán queremos dejar al público fuera de esto, el torneo será entre nosotros y así pondremos fin a esta lucha, ¿les parece bien?- termino de explicar mientras se posicionaba entre los dos grupos

-por nosotros no hay ningún problema, después de todo…-toma una pausa el líder de los signos oscuros- al final todos caerán- termina de decir para después él y sus compañeros desaparecieran en un flash morado, segando momentáneamente a los presentes

-odio las luces brillante- se quejó omen mientras tallaba sus ojos- bueno ese es el plan chicos mañana lo hablaremos con el equipo nórdico para que nos ayuden son la seguridad del público, por ahora es mejor irnos a descansar-termina de informarles mientras se acercaba al grupo ya con la vista mejor

-gracias omen, nos vendrá muy bien la ayuda extra y más si lo que dicen de ser más fuertes es cierto- comenta yusei con cierto tono de preocupación

-ja sigo diciendo que yo solo podría contra todos ellos- dice Jack con los brazos cruzados

-vamos Jack recuerda que somos un equipo y un equipo siempre debe estar unido- dice leo mientras alzaba su puño con una sonrisa

-leo tiene razón Jack, pero tranquilo si tienes algún problema siempre estoy yo para cubrirte las espaldas amigo- dice crow alegre dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jack

-no necesito su ayuda, puedo cuidarme solo- dice un apenado y molesto Jack, sacándole una risa a los presentes

-bueno es mejor irnos a dormir mañana será un día difícil- dice yusei con una expresión seria, que rápidamente comparten todos asintiendo y retirándose cada quien a su hogar

Esa misma noche en casa de nuestros héroes, Anthony lavando los platos que usaron para cenar, Niko levantando la mesa y nuestro héroe estaba viendo su cartas, ordenándolas en la mesa, como buscando un orden.

-oye omen- dice niko llamando la atención del peli negro- llevas un rato viendo tus cartas, ¿acaso hay algo que buscas?- pregunto curiosa sentándose a su lado

-no es eso niko, es solo que… ¿no es raro que sepa usarlas?- cuestiono omen- digo, pudieron elegirme al azar, para ser pierrot, pero, que mi cuerpo reaccione solo y elija que carta usar para cada situación… ¿no te parece extraño?- volvió a preguntarle a su amiga de la infancia- y no solo eso…, el cómo use las katanas para absorber el poder del ataque de yusei, ¿cómo diablos supe que hacer en ese momento?- volvió a cuestionarse

-debo decir omen-kun que eso fue algo sorprendente, fue como si tus armas obtuvieran el poder del dragon de yusei-san y lo trasmitiera a tu moto- dice Anthony uniéndose a la conversación

-exacto sempai, pero, no es solo eso, siento como si fuera solo una parte del poder de pierrot- dice el peli negro mientras sostiene su carta- tal vez, pierrot es capaz de obtener para si las habilidades de los demás riders, si fuera así, eso explicaría porque puedo convertirme en los otros riders- dice deduciendo su posible poder

-eso tendría sentido, pierrot es el nombre del arlequín principal de una obra, digamos que cada mundo es la obra de cada rider- comienza a explicar Anthony dibujando en una libreta que saco de un cajón un pequeño rider, dibujando alrededor un circulo en el que escribió mundo- pierrot ósea tú-señalando a omen- tomas el papel principal de este mundo que sería el rider correspondiente de cada uno- termino de explicar el actual tutor de los jóvenes

-eso explica el poder de pierrot, pero, ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo es que sé como hacerlo?- termino de preguntarse omen, bajando su vista a sus cartas

-eso será algo para otro día omen, debes estar muy cansado por la carrera de hoy, ve a dormir, mientras que sempai y yo terminamos de limpiar- dice niko cambiando el tema, ofreciéndole un buen merecido descanso a nuestro héroe

-tienes razón niko…, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana será un día difícil- dice levantándose y tomando camino a su habitación- buenas noches, hasta mañana-termina de despedirse retirándose de la habitación.

Una vez ya solo niko voltea a ver a su sempai- no cree… ¿Qué deberíamos decirle?- le pregunto con una mirada de preocupación

-no… aun no es tiempo, una vez esto termine, le diremos toda la verdad-dice Anthony mientras mostraba una mirada seria- mientras tanto hay que seguir ayudándole, después de todo… esto es culpa suya- termina de decir para seguir limpiando el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente un extraño ruido despierta de su sueño a nuestro joven pelinegro, aun adormilado sin querer levantarse, abre lentamente sus ojos, tratando de entrar en la realidad, entonces un poco más consiente logra escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- se pregunta ya despierto levantándose y encaminarse al piso inferior.

Al bajar las escaleras que daban directo a la sala y junto a ella el comedor, se topa con la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con el ya conocido equipo 5d's, su amiga de la infancia y sempai charlando, con 3 personas que el desconocía sentados en una de las varias mesas del extenso comedor, los tres vestían de uniforme de carreras color blanco, el más alto de ellos era un joven moreno de la misma edad que Jack, cabello color negro con un mechón amarillo, con un rostro serio y duro, su cuerpo es robusto y formado, a su derecha se encontraba un joven blanco platinado con un mechón azul cielo, misma altura que yusei, su rostro es uno burlón, de cuerpo delgado pero no escuálido y a la derecha de él se encontraba el menor de los 3 un poco más bajo que el anterior, este era un peli rojo, con rostro infantil, su cuerpo era de la misma complexión que omen.

-oh omen despertaste- dice niko avisando a los demás de la presencia del joven- ellos son Dragan, Halldor y Broder, los hermanos rargnarok, miembros del equipo dioses nórdicos, yusei y los demás los invitaron para informarles lo que sucede- presenta mientras toma el brazo de omen y lo acerca al grupo.

-buenos días omen-kun yo soy Halldor capitán del equipo nórdico- se presenta el peli plateado extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo, que omen corresponde- y ellos son mis hermanos, Dragan el gigante y Broder el bromista- dice señalando primero al peli negro y después al peli rojo

-hola… / ¡hola!- dicen a la vez los mencionados

-hola, entonces ¿ya están al corriente?- pregunta el rider de otro mundo

-así es, entendemos la situación, pero, nos gustaría ser nosotros quienes nos enfrentemos a los portadores oscuros y ustedes sean los refuerzos- dice con una sonrisa sínica Halldor, junto con un asentimiento de parte de sus hermanos

Eso sorprendió a todos y molesto a algunos, ¿acaso ellos 3 se sentían mejor que nosotros? Fue el pensamiento de varios, Jack estuvo a punto de responder pero.

-lo siento pero eso no será posible- dice monótona mente omen sorprendiendo a más de uno

-y dime, ¿Por qué tendría yo que seguir las ordenes de un niño?- dice con una mirada molesta el líder de los tres hermanos

-simple, porque son inmortales- dice nueva mente sin emoción alguna

-¿a qué te refieres con inmortales enano?- dice esta vez Dragan entre confundido y enojado

-su nombre lo dice grandote, "inmortales terrestres" por lo que no pueden morir, solo pueden ser sellados y el poder del sello, se encuentra en la marca del dragón carmesí, que se encuentra en los brazos derechos del equipo 5d´s- dice sin más que agregar mostrando lo obvio del problema

-ya veo…, en ese caso no habrá más que hacer pero me gustaría que después de esto podamos tener nuestra carrera- dice ya resignado el peli plateado

-bueno problema resuelto, ahora si me disculpan necesito desayunar- dice omen dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Así que ese es el novato que viene de otro mundo Yusei-san?- pregunto curioso halldor

-así es, ese es omen-kun, aunque sea joven sus habilidades son de sorprenderse, sé que podemos confiar en que el tendrá un plan para esto- responde sonriendo el campeón rider

*estadio neo domino*

-"Ahora nos encontramos en el estadio neo domino, donde se llevara a cabo el torneo mundial de duels riders!"- grita desde su lugar el comentador del estadio logrando un grito de emoción de parte de los fanáticos, del todo el mundo que vinieron al evento.

-"ahora les presentare a los equipos que participarán en este tan esperado evento"-continua el presentador-"desde el norte de asgard, los hermanos con la gracia de un dios, ¡el equipo nordic god!"-anunciando así al primer equipo que entro a la pista en sus respectivas maquinas sacando aún más gritos del público-"ahora desde las lejanas tierras de américa, los señores de las sombras, ¡el equipo inmortal terrestre!"-presentando al segundo equipo que, al entrar causo gran impresión ya que junto con ellos nubes de tormenta aparecieron-vaya parece que el clima cambio de repente, esperemos que no sea un problema para el día de hoy, para continuar un equipo que no necesita presentación, ya que son nuestro top 6 de los últimos 2 años y esperemos que sean nuestros campeones este año también y aquí está el equipo de casa, ¡el equipo 5d´s!"- el suelo retruena y la multitud aclama ya que sus campeones han llegado, desde la entrada principal los 6 miembros del equipo favorito entra a la pista-"y para terminar pero no menos importante, el novato que apareció de la nada y ascendiendo como la nueva estrella brillante de la ciudad neo domino, así es hablo de nada más y nada menos que el rider misterioso, ¡pierrot!"- silencio total, acompañado de murmullos, nadie sabía que pensar de este nuevo rider, pero el silencio fue cortado y el sonido de un motor resonó y desde los cielos algo impacto en medio de la pista levantando una nube de polvo, todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso los riders perecían no entender lo que pasaba, poco a poco la nube de polvo se disipo mostrándonos a nuestro héroe ya transformado, sobre su nueva motocicleta, cortesía del campeón rider, esta vez el público estallo de emoción esa si había sido una entrada de recordar.

-vaya enserio le gusta resaltar…-fue el comentario de Crow llevando se mas de un asentimiento de parte de los demás riders

-oh así que, el gran kamen rider pierrot… jejeje esto será interesante-comento el líder de los inmortales terrestres- es hora mis compañeros acabemos con esta farsa y eliminemos a esos sucios portadores del dragón carmesí, ya saben que hacer- todos asienten y cada uno se posiciona frente algún signo, Kalin frente a Yusei, carly frente a Jack, kreiguer frente a Crow, misti frente a Akiza, devack frente a leo y luna y roman junto con rex rodean a omen –ahora para no ser molestados, carta campo activada- dice rex mientras que él y cada uno de los portadores oscuros levantan una carta con su mano derecho que comienza a brillar llevándose a ambos equipo y a nuestro héroe del lugar

*ruinas antiguas*

-¡rayos!-es el grito que da Yusei al verse cayendo directo a las escaleras de lo que parecía ser un templo, rodando sobre el suelo logra calmar su caída- ¿en dónde estoy?- se pregunta mirando por todas partes-bienvenido a mi territorio Yusei-escucha a su espalda volteando a dirección de la voz, encontrándose con Kalin en la punta de la pirámide con tu traje de rider- espero que la vista sea de tu agrado por qué será lo último que veas ja ja ja ja – dice riendo lanzándose contra el

*coliseo*

En medio de un antiguo coliseo romano podemos ver a Akiza aparecer en un resplandor- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunta confundida- este es mi coliseo bruja negra- le responde una voz familiar haciéndola voltear a ella, se trata de misti la portadora del lagarto viste un traje como el de kalim pero de color verde y con un casco con forma de lagarto- este será el lugar donde vengare a mi hermano-

-no sé de qué hablas, pero si lo que quieres es pelear que así sea, henshi- dice la peli roja transformándose en un traje parecido al de Yusei pero este era de color negro con falda y una capucha roja

*visión del futuro*

De una luz podemos ver a Jack y carly flotar, en un espacio rodeado de cartas gigantes que giran libremente- ¿Qué es este lugar carly?- pregunta Jack a su enemiga jurada- tu tranquilo mi querido Jack esto es solo nuestro campo de juegos- le contesta la joven de manera sarcástica- después de todo, este será el lugar donde se decidirá tu futuro- sentencia la portadora oscura cambiando de traje familiar a de los demás pero con un casco de ave y alas anaranjadas

-no sé de qué va esto carly, pero, nunca digo que no a un desafío, ¡henshin!- declara transformándose a la misma armadura de Yusei pero esta era color negro con cuernos y alas rojas

*bosque cerrado*

-leo, esto no me gusta nada- dice luna agarrada del brazo de su hermano

-tranquila luna, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, todo estará bien- dice con gran confianza, sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana

-je je je, que tiernos, es una lástima no podrás ni protegerte a ti mismo- dice desde un árbol un rider con forma de mono color negro con franjas amarillas

-¡devack!- dicen ambos gemelos para después mirarse el uno al otro- henshin- la llamada del cambio fue hecha y ambos vistieron su traje de rider azul cielo con una capa que parecían alas de hada para luna y una traje amarillo con una pinza en la mano izquierda y un taladro en la derecha

*zona de plasma*

-vaya…, este lugar sí que esta feo...- dice Crow caminando bajo un cielo de tormenta color purpura

-y está a punto de ponerse peor cerebro de ave- dice desde lo alto de una montaña kreiger en su traje rider que tenía una aleta en la espalda y en cada brazo

-bueno de todas maneras de esto se trata el torneo, ¡hen-shin!- grita dando un gran salto para que un luz lo rodeara y de allí saliera con una armadura negra en forma de cuervo con alas metálicas

*Telaraña*

-interesante, así que tenían planeado separarnos…, bueno no puedo decir que no es una buena estrategia pero ustedes también están solo ahora-dice omen parado y estático en medio de la una enorme telaraña que colgaba de cuatro montañas

-pues de ser pero eso no significa que estemos en igualdad- se escucha la voz de roman y a su lado se encontraba rex ambos en su traje rider el de roman era negro con franjas rojas de su espalda salían 4 patas de araña y el de rex era el de un halcón plateado

-vaya…, si no hay de otra- dice pierrot desenfundando sus katanas- solo déjenme cortarlos en mil pedazos-

-jajaja, mira hermano enserio cree que puede hacer algo contra los dos- ríe roman- porque no le mostramos su lugar-

-claro vamos- elevando vuelo rex se dirige contra omen, mientras roman le dispara desde su lugar le disparaba desde las patas de su espalda

Esquivar, bloquear y atacar, nuestro héroe no podía hacer más que intentar mantenerse y no era el único, los demás del equipo 5d's no podía mantenerse estable contra su oponente era como si su más grande debilidad saliera en cada ataque- esto no puede seguir asi- enfundando una de sus espadas y tomando una de sus tarjetas y colocarla en la ranura de la izquierda de su cinturón -attak rider x-scissor- nombro el ataque el cinturón mientras el filo de la espada brillo para después dar un corte en forma de x que se dirigía justo contra roman -je eso no funcionara real flame - su mano derecha se encendió en fuego negro que fue lanzado contra el ataque de Omen que desapareció al impacto- aracno web- dice roman mientras lanza desde sus patas una red roja que arrebato las armas de omen lanzándolas al vacío- rayos, aun no las terminaba de pagar…- bromeo a lo bajo pierrot-espero que les teste yendo mejor a los demás-

crash se escuchó en el cielo y collendo de él eran los miembros del equipo 5d´s que se desplomaban en la telaraña y detrás de ellos bajaban los portadores oscuros- lo vez joven pierrot, los sueños y esperanzas de los elegidos por las estrellas son derrumbados y destrozados por la fuerza de la oscuridad, ahora solo deberían simplemente rendirse y sucumbir ante las sombras, ¡sus deseos no son nada!- son las duras palabras que salían de la boca de rex y era verdad estaban completamente rodeados, agotados y débiles…,¿Qué podían hacer?

-pues no rendirse, ¿no creen?- dice para si omen, llamando la atención de todos- si rendirse significa perder…, entonces no me rendiré ¡y ganare esta guerra!-grita levantándose a duras penas-Es cierto que uno no puede cambiar al mundo sólo con deseos, pero, si algo ha demostrado este equipo es que están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por ese deseo ¡Y yo seré quien se los cumpla!- de pronto de su porta cartas tras salen disparadas al aire, cayendo frente a la máscara de omen que atrapa con su mano derecha, eran tres castas en blanco que empezaron a mostrar la imagen en ellas resultaron ser las cartas para cambiar a starduts, más otras dos nuevas cartas- esto podría funcionar- guardando dos cartas quedándose con una de las nuevas- veamos que sucede…- colocando la tarjeta en la ranura de arriba de su hebilla-final form rider STARDUTS- se escucha decir al cinturón de pronto Yusei comienza a brillar y se dobla, acomoda y pinta de color distinto tomando la forma de la cabeza de un dragón de pronto el resto de los 5d´s fueron separados de su armadura y estas cambian en otras piezas, garras, alas, cola y ¿un huevo? Uniéndose a la cabeza para formar un gran dragón rojo.

-no puede ser…- dice rex sorprendido por la aparición del dragón-¿qué sucede hermano?- le pregunta roman preocupado- es… el… dragón carmesí- dice entre costado rex causando un shock en su compañeros.

-sorprendente, así que eso hace…-dice pierrot aun sorprendido- perfecto, ¡al ataque Yusei!- grita impulsando a su amigo a contra atacar

El dragón se lanzó contra los portadores oscuros, volando sobre ellos causando que estos se arrodillaran por la fuerza del viento, elevándose y estabilizándose en lo alto baja en picada e impacta contra kalim que lo agarra con una de sus garras delanteras y lo lanza contra misti, luego con su cola golpeaba a kreiger que impacta contra devack y con el batir de sus alas hace impactar a todos contra las rocas- creo que ya es suficiente, es hora del gran final- dice omen colocando la última carta nueva en el cinturón-FINAL ATTAK RIDER STARDUTS- dice el cinturón de pronto Yusei lanzo sus garras a los portadores atrapándolos contra la roca inmovilizándolos y se posiciona sobre omen transformándose en una ballesta gigante, que nuestro héroe de azul agarra y se prepara para disparar- crimson blats- dice disparando una llamarada carmesí desde la boca del dragón que impacta con los portadores oscuros causando una gran explosión, al disiparse la explosión se podía ver a los portadores oscuros desmayados, sin sus marcas y trajes- regresaron a la normalidad…- dice Jack sin creer todavía lo que había pasado, Yusei regresa a la normalidad y retira la trasformación junto con Omen- no puedo creer que funcionara- dice omen – pero lo hiso y todo gracias a ti omen-kun – dice Yusei colocando su mano sobre el hombro del mencionado sonriendo.

*estadio neo domino* (un día después)

-"y aquí podemos ver a nuestro campeón Yusei y al halldor en la vuelta final y ambos tienen a su mejor monstruos en su campo, quien ganara será nuestra estrella en asenso Yusei o nuestra estrella del norte halldor"- dice el presentador desde la televisión de nuestros héroes desde la comodidad de su sala-vamos Yusei tu puedes, acelera- dice omen emocionado viendo a su amigo correr- ¿no deberías estar en esa carrera omen-kun? – pregunta Anthony con su típica sonrisa- nah, está ya no era mi carrera, además de que no quería dañar mi nueva moto jeje- dice sonriendo omen, después de la pelea con los portadores oscuros, el equipo de Yusei y el de los hermano ragnarok decidieron competir al día siguiente por la copa del mundo, omen se retiró ya que él consiguió lo que quería que era su nueva moto cortesía de Yusei.

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos ¿no?- dice Niko sorprendiendo a ambos- pásame el control omen- pide a su amigo que este de mala gana se lo da- bueno, creo que era así- presionando uno de los botones cambiando de canal y cambiando la luz que entraba por la ventana, cosa que hiso a todos salir a ver y toparse un que se encontraban en una ciudad pobre, en las calles se podían ver a la gente caminar junto a zombis, ver dragones y arpías volar en el cielo y una castillo a lo lejos en donde debería ser el centro de la ciudad

-¿Qué mundo es este?- pregunta Niko, algo asustada por las creaturas- Kuri, Kuri- se escuchó decir a su espalda haciéndola voltear y toparse con una bola de pelos con grandes ojos y patitas-¡aaaaaaaaah!- grita la chica retrocediendo torpemente haciéndola caer- ¿Kuri, Kuri?- la creatura flotante se acercó a ella con un tono preocupado- ¿kuriboh?, ya veo los espíritus de los duelos son reales en este mundo….-dice Anthony viendo al espíritu con cierta curiosidad-"ahora nos encontramos en frente del castillo supremo, donde nuestro rey le da la bienvenida al clan nekroz"- se escucha decir a la reportera en la televisión llamando la atención de los presentes, en especial de omen- el rey supremo…. Este es el mundo de neos- dice el peli negro, viendo como en la pantalla se podía presenciar al rey supremo neos estrechando la mano del embajador de los nekros.


End file.
